Mericcup Oneshots
by JustKidding14
Summary: Hogwarts AU. Compilation of oneshots. Mericcup mostly, but I accept prompts. Might be a bit OOC, but hey it's an AU. I don't own any of the chracters. Read and Enjoy!
1. Not Too Bad

Merida Dunbroch hated her parent's parties with a vengeance. Especially the Christmas ones, where everyone they knew would arrive to her house, bringing presents and food and potential husbands for the Dunbroch's eldest child. So, as usual, Merida put on extravagant gowns and fake smiles, politely refusing to dance or awkward dates at muggle restaurants.

As there were so many people from school at the annual parties who Merida never actually spoke to, she avoided them as much as possible. This was one of those occasions; Merida was avoiding a spotty boy in 5th year Hufflepuff, who said he wanted a snog. Just then, someone tapped her on the back.

* * *

Henry Haddock never really liked parties. His father, an official in the Ministry, insists on bringing him to meet new people and establish 'connections'. Hiccup, on the other hand, never cared about it. All he ever wanted was to stay in his room, doing the thing that he loves-being with his pet dragon, Toothless.

So standing at the sidelines, the 7th year Ravenclaw could only sigh. He was people watching at the moment, just get his mind off things. Then, he noticed a familiar face. She wasn't very interested in the party like him. So, gathering up the courage, he went to meet her.

* * *

''Oh, hi Hiccup.'' Merida smiled slightly, waving as he headed over to her.

Hiccup was a bit surprised. He never really expected Merida to remember him from the time they were partners for Potions during their 5th year. He shook that thought away and smiled. "Hello, Ms. Dunbroch" he said, wincing at his own awkwardness. "How's the party?" he added with an unsure smile.

''I mean, it's alright.'' Merida sighed. ''What am I saying? This party is shit.''

Hiccup couldn't stop the smile forming on his lips. "That makes the two of us. I'm wasting my time here when I could do a lot at home." He sighed.

''I should feel offended, but I feel the same way. This is my house. I only have my room.'' Merida laughed.

Hiccup noticed a 5th year Hufflepuff heading towards them.

''Oh Merlin.'' She groaned.

"You know this guy?" Hiccup whispered to her. The guy was getting closer.

''He wants me to snog him.''

"Well, he doesn't look that bad." he said.

Merida gave Hiccup a look. ''Not that bad? It looks like he hasn't heard of chapstick. Or the moisturizing charm!''

"Alright, I was just kidding. No need for that." he said, chuckling. Then, an idea popped inside his mind. "Hey, do you trust me?"

''Um, if after you do this and I hate it, I'll hit you with my beaters bat. But yeah, I guess...''

Hiccup placed his palm on her cheek and inched closer to her face, twisting his body so his back was facing the Hufflepuff guy.

''What are you-'' Merida whispered, before Hiccup crushed his lips to hers.

Or so she thought. Everything happened so fast. The guy clicked his tongue before walking away. After confirming that everything was okay, Hiccup removed his hand from Merida's mouth.

''Oh.'' Merida blushed. She thought Hiccup was going to kiss her. She looked down at the floor, biting her lip.

"Sorry about that." He said, a faint blush on his cheeks. "Desperate times call for desperate measures."

''Yeah, sure.'' Merida muttered. ''I'm going to get a drink, d-do you want one?''

"How about we go together?" he asked with a smile.

Merida nodded, turning around and sauntering off to the drinks table.

Everything was going fine when Hiccup saw his dad near the drinks. He was talking to a noble with her daughter. "On second thought, I have to go to the washroom for a bit." he said nervously.

Merida gave him a sideways look. ''OK, I'm going to talk to that Ministry Official my father keeps talking about.''

Hiccup's blood ran cold, but he just gave her a stiff smile. "Okay, see you later." With that he left the room. Hiccup really liked Merida but he didn't want her to know that he was constantly getting set up with daughters of different nobles. He sighed.

Merida smiled, walking over to the ministry official. ''Hello, I'm Merida Dunbroch.''

The ministry official and the noble continued with their conversation, without even sparing her a glance. The daughter, who was a 6th year Slytherin, just gave her a dirty look.

''Fine then. See you in school, snake.'' Merida glared at the Slytherin, turning around and storming off. She knew not everyone in the room would like her parents or even be here to say hello to them. They were here to say they went to one of ''the wealthiest pureblooded household's parties last week.''

Hiccup went looking for Merida as he came back from the washroom. But as he wandered around, he heard the voice that he really doesn't want to hear at the moment. "There you are, Henry. You see, Mr. Hofferson and I were just talking about you" the voice of his father said as he placed an arm to drag him to meet the noble. Hiccup gave a curt nod, which was met with a raise of an eyebrow. The daughter on the other hand had an expression of disgust.

Merida was still avoiding the Hufflepuff, as she began talking to Rita Skeeter, who looked very pleased to be able to interview a Dunbroch. ''So, Merida, or should I call you Lassie?'' Merida cringed. That was what her father called her. ''Um, Merida's fine.''

"I saw that little 'incident' a while ago." she said, as Merida stiffened. 'She saw what Hiccup and I did?!'

''What little incident?'' Merida's voice went unusually high.

"What incident? I mean, the one with those big shots over there." She said. "Talk about rude."

''Oh! Yeah, they're probably just here for the 'connections.''' Merida laughed nervously.

Rita narrowed her eyes, sensing that she was hiding something. "I thought so" she said. "Well, I need to talk with a few people so I should get going." Merida breathed a sigh of relief. "And before I forget, you should choose the time and place for PDA" she whispered. Merida blushed, as Rita walked away, laughing.

''Bloody Skeeter.'' She muttered as she sipped her butter beer, rubbing her temples.

After a few awkward excuses, Hiccup managed to slip away from his father. Then, he saw Merida and Rita Skeeter talking. Rita whispered something that made Merida blush, while Rita walked away laughing. Hiccup headed towards her and said, "So, what did she say?"

''Just about that stupid Ministry Official ignoring me.'' Merida glared at the floor. ''Just because he's high up in the ministry doesn't mean he has to be so bloody rude. Apparently Rita's doing a column on the event. He might be mentioned in it.''

"Sorry about that, I guess. My father only suck up to those he could use." Hiccup said.

Merida did a double take. ''That's your father? Why didn't you tell me!?''

"Uh...er...I was about to tell you, I swear." Hiccup frantically said. "If only he wasn't trying to set me up with- er I mean, if only my stomach didn't act up, I would've introduced you." He laughed, but it was clear that he was nervous.

''I know, parents set up their children for marriage. I get it.'' Merida smiled softly. ''My younger brother Hubert was set up with this French veela girl. Her family are very powerful. They fell in love.'' She sighed wistfully.

"Well, I bet you a glass of butter beer that I wouldn't fall for that Slytherin." Hiccup said, finally overcoming his nervousness.

''She's horrible at Quidditch as well.'' Merida laughed.

"But still better than a bookworm like me" Hiccup said. He was never the athlete-type though he was unusually fit for someone who just sticks head inside books in the library.

Merida raised an eyebrow, downing the rest of her drink. ''Don't down yourself, Haddock. You're smart. That's why you're in Ravenclaw. I have wit and my large amount of sarcasm. That's why I'm in Gryffindor.''

"I'll toast to that-" Hiccup said, but noticed that he didn't have a drink. "-I mean, if I had a glass but unfortunately I don't. Excuse me for a sec." he said as he went to get a glass of butter beer.

Merida giggled, rolling her eyes as Hiccup ran back with a drink.

She snorted, raising her empty glass. ''To being sarcastic twats.''

Hiccup sighed as he raised his glass as well. Then, that guy came and ruined the moment.

''What do you want?'' Merida asked, making her lips into a thin line.

"Oh don't be like that. You know you want me" the guy said, a slur in his voice and a smile in his face. Hiccup wanted to sock him then and there but Merida held his arm. Noticing this, the guy said, "You shouldn't be hanging with nerds like him, come with me and I'll show you what a real man can do" He smirked as he licked his lips.

''You're a Hufflepuff.'' Merida said simply, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, and we're really good at finding things. I think I found what you're looking for" he said as he puckered his lips. Hiccup could barely hold it in anymore.

Merida winced, stepping forward. She had a plan. ''Yeah, sure. Meet me on the front porch in five minutes. I'll get my underwear off.'' She gave the Hufflepuff a wink, shooing him away.

The guy smiled giddily as he walked towards the front porch, his legs wobbly. "I was this close to ripping his head off." Hiccup said, his face red with anger. Merida felt a bit flattered that he was willing to fight for her. Only she doesn't need someone to fight for her.

"Don't worry, Hiccup." She said, finishing her drink in one gulp. "He wouldn't know what hit him."

Hiccup could only sigh, slowly relaxing. He forgot that this girl was the Gryffindor Quidditch team captain ever since they were in 3rd year. He saw her heading outside, her beautiful figure slowly fading from his sight.

He wanted to help her but she clearly pointed out that she didn't need any help but still he could still go and watch, right? Besides, he wanted to see how she would beat up that guy. And beat him up, she did. He never saw a more beautiful thing in his entire life. The way she smiled at him as she went back inside the party made him weak on his knees.

"This party'e not too bad after all." he murmured, as he was holding her hands.

"What's that?" she asked, eyes looking up to him.

"Nothing. Let's get back to the party." he said, smiling as they got lost in the crowd, but with smiles on their faces.


	2. Mother's Intuition

Merida DunBroch paced the Room of Requirement, her hand occasionally going to her stomach, her flat stomach. She bit her bottom lip and looked at the pregnancy test in her hand, the two little lines were almost mocking her.

She was only seventeen, she couldn't be pregnant; her boyfriend and her weren't old enough to raise a child. Her boyfriend! He was going to freak the minute he heard the news and she had no idea how to tell him. She sat on the chair and sighed, she couldn't believe it, she didn't know what she was going to do but she could just see all of her plans for after Hogwarts start to slip away and be pushed to the backburner, on hold while they raised a child.

All of a sudden an awful thought popped into her head, 'What if he doesn't want the baby or want to be with me?' she thought to herself. At the moment her biggest hope was that the muggle test was wrong, they weren't exactly one hundred percent accurate. Held on to that hope as she heard the door opening. Quickly stashing the test in her bag, she turned around to greet her boyfriend.

* * *

Hiccup Haddock was wondering what his girlfriend, Merida, wanted. "Did I forget our anniversary? Is it her birthday? What if she's mad?" the Ravenclaw mumbled as he entered the Room of Requirement.

Merida looked up and felt a little shocked as she saw Hiccup come in but she composed herself. "Hey there Hic." She said, standing up and going over to him for a kiss and a hug. "I have something I need to tell you."

"Before anything, I want apologize for whatever important thing we were supposed to celebrate today. I forgot about it, whatever it is." he said, rubbing the back of his neck. He was a bit nervous knowing that she can have such a temper sometimes.

"There's nothing that's important that was today." Merida told him, trying to reassure him. She didn't know how to tell him that she was pregnant, but she did know that she needed to tell him. "Something just kind of happened and it kind of affects us both."

Noticing her discomfort, he hugged her. "What's the matter?" he asked, worried. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I've been feeling sick lately and I thought it was just the flu, so I went to go get it checked by Madam Pompfrey." Merida started off, taking his hand and sitting down, gently pulling him down with her.

Dan's hand shot up to feel her forehead, "You don't feel hot", he asked and "What did she say?"

Merida took a deep breath and pulled out the pregnancy test that the healer gave her. "Hiccup, I'm pregnant." She whispered, looking at the ground instead of him.

He was quiet for a moment, his expression was hard to read. Then he saw her eyes, she was afraid. He sighed internally, how could he make her feel afraid? She was a Gryffindor for crying out loud. He knew his decision the moment he heard her say it. It's a no-brainer.

"What would look better for the baby's room, blue and silver or red and gold?" he asked her, a goofy smile plastered on his face.

Merida didn't know what to think about his silence, she shut her eyes and waited for his reaction. When he asked about the colors, her head shot up and she looked at him.

"What?" She asked, unable to believe what he was saying. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" She asked, chewing on her bottom lip.

"I'd like to think so." he said, staring into her eyes lovingly. "Now, that I think about it, I may have asked the wrong question."

"What was the right question?" Merida asked, taking his hand in hers while he cuddled up beside him.

Kneeling down, he said, "I know I don't have a ring with me right now and this is a bit sudden. I also don't want you to think that I'm just doing this because we're having a baby. You know that I love you so much and I'd be glad if you can spend the rest of our lives together. Merida DunBroch, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Merida looked at him with complete shock and awe. "I know you love me and I know that you care about me, but would you have done this had I not told you that I was pregnant would you have done this?" She asked, taking his hands in hers. "I love you too, I love you so much and I would love to continue my life with yours, but I just need to know."

"To be honest, I was planning on doing this on the graduation ball. Had I known that I would be doing this, I would've brought the ring I bought." he said, rubbing the back of his neck while not meeting her gaze.

Merida closed her eyes, running her hand through her hair. "I believe you, I just- this is. I'm just a little scared about this." She said softly, biting her bottom lip. "I'm just really shaken up." She said murmured. "And this probably shouldn't have been when you proposed to me."

"Yep, there should've been more flowers and falling confetti" he said, trying to lighten her mood. "It's okay to be scared, you know. I am too, but the moment I see you and remember how much I love both of you, I know I can manage." he said, holding face so he was looking straight into her eyes. "You wouldn't be alone, I'm staying with you whether you like it or not."

"Hic, I love you so much, but right now it feels like you're only asking me now because I'm pregnant. If you had this big thing, I don't want to ruin your proposal idea." She murmured softly, bending down to kiss him softly. "I really terrified, I'm so scared of our parents' reactions, I'm scared about what it takes to be a mother, I'm petrified of the fact that we're eighteen and we have no idea of how to be parents. I'm completely utterly surprised that we managed to get me pregnant."

She admitted, rubbing her face softly. "I know I wouldn't be alone. I know that you would be there for me every single step of the way, I know that this is something that I had to tell you about as soon as possible because I know that you would be the most amazing father ever, and I know that together we can be amazing." She continued. "I love you and I just hope that we can do this and be successful."

"Don't worry, I know how you take care of your brothers. You'll be a great mother, I'm 100% sure." he said, grinning. "As for our parents, you don't have to worry with my mom and dad, I already told them that I was going to propose and they really like you. I can't say the same for your dad though, I have a feeling that I might not make it out your castle alive." he said, chuckling.

"But they're not _my_ children." Merida said, her hand going on her stomach, cherishing the flat stomach that she was going to have for the next couple of months. "Your parents, I'm not extremely worried about, it's my parents that are scaring me, more specifically my father." She said, going on the ground beside him, curling on his lap.

"I'll be there with you" he said, trying to ease her.

"I know you will be, and I'm so incredible thankful for that." Merida murmured, kissing his cheek.

"Let's not think about this right now, okay? Oh Merlin, I'm going to be a father!" his voice filled with enthusiasm, which was rare among Ravenclaws, except if it involved books, or in Hiccup's case, dragons.

"I really don't want to think about this anymore. Merlin, I can't believe that we let this happened." She murmured.

"Do you regret it?" he asked, a bit worried. Merida would be the one who will be affected more because she would have to carry the baby for 9 months. This means that any goal she set would have to be postponed or even forgotten.

"I don't know yet." Merida said, closing her eyes while all of this settling in her mind. "I mean I would never get rid of the child or put the child up for adoption, but this is something that is going to completely change our lives."

"Yep, and I have a really good feeling that it's for the better," he said before kissing her. It's true, he didn't want to live on a future where he didn't end up with her.

"I guess I have to write to the Tornadoes and tell them that I can't play for them." Merida murmured softly against his lips. "But this baby is really going to be a game changer and I know that our life will be better for it." She agreed, running her hand through his hair.

* * *

To say that Hiccup was nervous was an understatement. After being officially engaged at the graduation ball, Merida parents' really wanted to know more about him. That brings us to his situation right now, standing in front of the DunBroch residence. A redheaded man opened the door, a gruff expression of his face.

After sizing the visitor on his front door, he said "Long time no see, Hiccup."

A brunette walked towards them and hit the man, "Don't be so rude, Fergus. Invite him in." and they went inside the house.

Merida was just behind her parents when Hiccup came in, slightly terrified for him. None of her family knew about the pregnancy yet and while it was getting difficult to cover up, at the same time she didn't want to tell anyone about it until after her first trimester.

The first three months are when the body is at the greatest risk for a miscarriage and she didn't want to tell everyone about the baby only for the baby to be a miscarriage; however Hiccup and she went to their healer last weekend and discovered that everything was fine and that she made it out of the danger zone.

"Hey Hiccup." She said, reaching up and giving him a kiss.

"Your dad's giving me the death glare" he whispered, causing her to giggle. That beautiful sound managed to calm him down. "So how's my most important people in the world?" he said, with a soft voice so only she can hear.

"Well my dad thinks I turned down professional Quidditch teams because you didn't want me doing something so dangerous." She whispered back, rolling her eyes at her dad's cluelessness. "Plus you didn't ask for his permission to propose and that kind of made him a little upset." She added, running her hand through his hair to fix what the wind messed up.

"We're doing well, your son or daughter is growing healthily and your fiancée hasn't had and morning sickness today." She added, smiling up at him. "How's my favorite person in the world?"

"I'm proud to say that I managed to prepare a five page speech for your parents," he said, beaming. "I'm feeling great now that I know you're okay." Then, her father cleared his throat and the two of them separated from each other. Her parents sat at the living room, both having serious expressions.

"While that sounds wonderful, the moment my dad hears that I'm pregnant, he's not going to listen to anything after that. So honestly, it's just better to have a calm and rational discussion about this." She murmured, her hand resting on the little pouch that was starting to form.

"You know that if anything was ever wrong with me, you'd be the first person I'd tell. Right? Love you're officially my emergency contact on health forms with St. Mungo's, you're the first person who would be contacted if there was something wrong with me or the baby." She added, reaching up to kiss him. When she heard her dad clear his throat, she stepped back, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly while she felt her face heat up.

"Sorry dad." She murmured. They sat down and started to talk.

* * *

The conversation flowed smoothly, most of it is about Hiccup's plan for the future, his job which was a dragon 'whisperer' as he liked to call it. They graduated 2 months ago and he was earning quite a sum of money due to his work.

Hiccup learned something during their talk. Merida's mom, Elinor, was way more terrifying than her dad. Then, they arrived to the topic about money. Hiccup gulped.

"You wouldn't need to worry about money. I have enough money earned during my years in Hogwarts and also as a writer. I have enough to last you guys three years, when the baby is already grown up." Then, the air in the living room froze.

Merida looked at her mother, completely shocked that she knew about the child. "Baby, what? Mum what are you talking about?" She asked, trying to keep the fear from her eyes that came from her parents knowing that she was pregnant.

She took Hiccup's hand and gently squeezed it. "I mean, do you mean a baby that we will have in the future or what?"

"You really think you can fool your mother's eyes, dear?" she said, a warm smile on her face. Ron on the other hand was as oblivious as ever.

"What are we talking about here?!" he said confused.

"Fergus, your daughter is pregnant." she said flatly.

"MY DAUGHTER'S WHAT?!" Fergus shouted, looking between Hiccup and Merida. He looked like he was ready to tear the poor young man apart.

Merida who looked furious at her mother. "Gee thanks mum. We were actually going to tell you both today." She said, her hand now gripping Hiccup's. Fergus looked at Hiccup, everything now coming together in his mind.

"So she didn't turn down the Tornadoes because you were afraid of her getting hurt, it was because you knocked her up. Is that why you proposed too? Because she's pregnant?" He asked, knowing fully well that he was being callous, but he couldn't believe that his sweet and innocent daughter was pregnant at eighteen.

"I'm still going to marry her, baby or not." Dan said firmly. He met Ron's murderous gaze with a calm one, even if he was so nervous inside. "I apologize for not asking both of you beforehand and also for not telling you about the baby. But I want to make myself clear, I love your daughter so much and I'll do anything for her"

Merida leaned against Hiccup, trying to keep herself as far away from being stressed as possible. "Da, just please don't be mad at us for this. It was an accident but hey things happen for a reason and this baby is just a blessing a disguise." She said, trying to reason with her father.

"I love him, I really do. I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't because this baby isn't the reason why we're getting married. I know we're young but you two were young when you got married and you both turned out amazing." She said, trying to calm her father down.

Fergus just looked at the two of them rubbing his face with his hands. "My baby girl is a mother. Merlin I can't believe my baby girl is a mum now." He muttered.

"You're right, Fergus. We're definitely getting older now." Elinor said with a fond smile as she opened her arms for her daughter.

Merida obliged and thanked her mom for being understanding. Dan, on the other hand, squirmed awkwardly in his seat.

Merida held her mother tightly, her eyes closed as she tried to not cry from relief. "Merlin you don't know how often I wanted to tell you, to get advice or something. But I was so scared that word would get to dad and he'd blow up or that you know something would happen to the baby and all of the fighting and arguments would have for nothing." She whispered to her mum.

"And Da, I'm sorry that this happened, but it did and I'm really happy for it. I love him and I think that we'll be great parents and you two would be the greatest grandparents in the world."

Hearing the word 'grandparents' triggered another tense atmosphere, before Fergus started grinning widely. "I've always wanted to have grandchildren, reminds me of how Mum would always smile whenever they saw when you were still young." He then gave Hiccup a pointed look, "Though I didn't know that I would see them this early."

"Oh, cut the kid some slack, Fergus" his wife scolded him, while a smile formed on her lips as well.

Merida felt everything just start to calm down, she looked at her mum and raised an eyebrow. "Okay I have to ask, how did you know mum?" Merida asked, pulling away to look at her mum.

Her mum just shrugged, "Mother's intuition, I guess. Not to mention you're getting bigger." she teased.

Merida blushed, but she was happy that everything turned out well in the end. She grinned widely at her future husband-to-be, happy that she could spend the rest of her life with him.


End file.
